The Dragon and the Hero
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Hehe, my attempt at a Impossible crossover with Heros and Amdrag.. Please R and R..
1. A new Heros overlooked

_Well, I really cannot focus on the other stories right now so I'm gonna try my hand at a Impossible crossover…_

"_It's got to be here somewhere."_

A tall slender Indian man searched through out all the filing cabinets within the room he was standing. He was frantically searching for something, any thing that would give him more clues to the problem at hand. He ran his fingers across both temples as he slammed another cabinet shut. "I just don't understand why I cannot locate it."

"Knock-knock."

He turned his attention to the door which had been standing wide open all this time. There stood a slightly plumped man with rounded glassed balancing on the tip of his nose. He seemed rather smug with himself at the moment. "New assignment." He flipped a thick folder in front of the Indian man. He glanced at the man standing in the door way with great displeasure.

"Do you really think I can go gallivanting across the globe at the moment?! I have a young girl that currently just got out of shock and she's still unstable!" he was now standing but a foot apart from the man with the rounded glasses.

"Before you go making a mountain out a molehill Suresh, you might want to check out the target and the destination." He replied with the same smug smile. Mohinder reached back over and opened the file to the first page. "New York city?!"

"Yeah, that's really across the globe." The man commented snidely as he stood next to him. "You think you could complete this mission with out letting her escape?" he asked Mohinder as he began to skim the pages of the file. "Unlike the Haitian?" he added while he made his way to the photo of the person they were after.

"You guys are sending me to fetch some teenage girl? Don't you have some other henchmen to send on such a lame mission? My studies are far too important than kidnapping a high school girl." Mohinder studied the picture for a moment. A nice looking average blond girl was standing happily next to what must have been her boy friend, since the two had their arms entwined around each other. Her boyfriend looked to be about her age; he was tall thin and obviously Asian. Although his jet-black hair with a stripe of green stretching across the top would point him out to be another teen.

"Their names are Jake Long and Rose Hunts. The one were after though is the girl, she has a power similar to Molly's and Mr. Isaac's but we had overlooked her for too long." The man standing next to Mohinder handed him something. "All we need is a way to capture her. This," he removed the cap to reveal a rather large needle. "Will knock out a averaged size lion."

Mohinder stared at the drug for a second. "Why would I need this? All she is a regular teenage girl right?" He feared that maybe her power was dangerous like the radioactive guy named Ted that he had dealt with in the past.

"Oh, she may be just a girl on the cheer squad at her local high school but, she can fight like a ninja." A bit of video footage played out on the PDA the man had been holding. Mohinder watched as the blond continuously took out guards left and right. Then she kicked the camera with one strong throttle and the screen went blank. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Yes, wow. Besides of prepping you with this drug we are also sending this new agent with you. She may have been out of control along time ago but, through some new chemicals we have actually helped her to manage the way her powers work." After he finished speaking a slender but fit blond woman waltz into the room. She was wearing pure black. He immediately recognized her from the fight against Sylar.

"Nikki?!"

"Ahh, I see you two know each other. Well that should help you all the more on this mission. Remember I want the girl alive Nikki, take the boyfriend if he gets in the way as well." The man barked orders as he left the room leaving the two alone.

"Nikki, I just cannot believe I am seeing you again.. How's Micah?" Mohinder asked curious to see how he was. Micah had the powers to fix or tap into any machinery. He could operate and take apart anything.

Nikki sighed sadly remembering where he was currently. "He's with his cousins in New Orleans. I figured if I'm gonna do this; I can't have him along. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt like…" she silenced her self before any more words could pass through her lips. "So who's this girl and why does the company need her so bad?" she asked changing her tone immediately.

Mohinder read on in the file. As he reached one paragraph he let out a gasp. "Apparently she has brief glimpses of the future." He now knew why the company was so dead set on getting this girl, this Rose.

"So she's like that Isaac guy Sylar killed about a year ago huh?"

"No, apparently she can see what ever glimpse she wants as long as she has something to go off of. Like a picture or something." Mohinder's eyes lit up. This girl could be the key as to finding out what is happening in the painting he had found. He could know who and how to prevent Mr. Bennett's death. He pondered whether or not to inform Nikki about the partnership he had going with him at the moment. "We must not waste any time what so ever. We must find this girl very soon."

* * *

Meanwhile a ways away from where they were standing…

"Rose what's the answer?"

The blond looked up at her teacher with innocent eyes. "Um, I believe it's.. R equals X squared?" she felt so embarrassed as the lady shook her head. It wasn't her fault that she had completely forgotten to do last nights homework. Being on the cheer squad and defending magical creatures wasn't an easy task. In fact, most of the time she felt rather worn out.

"Yo, isn't it R equal Y divided by X squared?"

"That's correct Mr. Long and usually you hardly pay attention. Maybe if you put that brain of yours to work for once instead of writing notes to Ms. Hunts; then you would be a better student." The teacher scolded. Jake rolled his eyes at her, once her back was to them yet again. He turned to glance over at Rose; she gave him a big thumb up before looking away then her hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Hunts?"

"I believe the next answer would be false; the common factor of the denominator is not supposed to be different than the other one." The teacher and the entire class looked rather taken back by her sudden outburst. "Yes, that is correct but, I haven't even finished writing the problem out yet."

Rose sunk her head for the rest of the class period. Later in the halls Jake caught up with her. "And you said you didn't do the homework. I knew you were just kidding around with me." He said playfully scolding her as the walked out of the building together.

"Jake, I really didn't do the homework. It's just like once I looked up at the board and concentrated the answer just came to me. Like magic." She giggled at the last part. "I guess that some of your magical powers must have rubbed off on me." She joked as they made they're way down to the 10th street skate park.

* * *

Once arriving there Jake and his other three friends began to tear up the half pipe. Rose sat on a bench and watched as her Boy friend went back and forth on his skateboard. She giggled as he blew a kiss to her after performing a trick. She mirrored his action before opening her text book.

"Finishing today's homework already huh?!" Jake exclaimed as he went in for a rail grind. He landed next to Rose and tucked his skateboard beneath his arm. He glanced over her shoulder. "That's yesterdays. So you REALLY didn't do it huh?" Jake looked puzzled at her as she finally looked up at him in annoyance. "Jake quit reading over my.." Suddenly she froze for a split second before snapping back. "You better warn Spud not to try that nose grind before he breaks his board."

Jake opened his mouth yet again only to be silenced by Spud screaming out before sliding down the ramp on his stomach. "Wow, I guess that board has just had it then." He commented dusting himself off. "Yo, J-man I'm gonna head on home. Can't skate with out a board." Spud waved at Jake as he walked off.

"What in the?!" was all Jake could muster out before two people stepped up in front og the couple. A tall blond woman and a slender Indian man. "Mr. Long, Ms. Hunts you are requested to accompany us to our car."

**That's where I'm gonna end it and get some dang sleep… My frickin throat is bothering me… again… well I should be happy it hasn't been buggin a long time… R and R if you want me to continue…**


	2. Good bye NYC

_Well, even if you really didn't like it I'm still doing another chapter.. I figure since I might as well duh…. XD Since my brain is racing with all the possibilities this story could bring forth.. Plus, I'm gonna post this over at the ADJL section see if it gets anymore reviews over there.. XDD_

Jake sorta just stood there for a minute trying to comprehend the situation at hand. "Um, are we in trouble or something?" Jake asked noting that the two people standing in front of him were dressed in all black. From many movies and his own personal experience, he knew mainly F.B.I and C.I.A agents wore the stuff these two had.

"No Mr. Long, we are here from the district to discuss your attendance records. They seem to have been slipping this past year." Nikki responded in her most professional tone she could muster. Rose took one look at her and pulled Jake aside.

"Jake, they're not here from the school district or have anything to do with it at all. They from some sort of organization." She looked over at the two people. "They were sent here to capture us." Rose glanced over yet again. "We need a distraction."

Jake grinned at her; "Leave everything to me."

She and Jake began to follow the two agents over to the sleek black car they had obviously arrived in. Jake was holding tight to her hand; suddenly he squeezed it lightly to make her halt. Nikki eyed the two suspiciously as they came to a stop about three feet from the car. "_They've got something planned."_

Jake stepped forward slightly with his finger under his nose. "I'm s-sorry I feel a-a-ahhhchoo!!" When he sneezed, a huge wall of fire formed between the two people and them. Nikki grabbed Mohinder and headed for the car as the flames outstretched towards them. She knew at all costs Mohinder could not be risked.

"We let them get away!" He complained as the hid on the other side of the car. Nikki grabbed him by the face. "Oh yeah, and what was I supposed to do let you get flambéed by the kid? Yep, the company would surely leave Micah alone then huh?" she turned to see only simmers on the ground but the kids were far gone. "They really are good and fast." She commented as they reproached the scene.

Mohinder examined the scorched pavement. "They never noted in the case file that the boy had any powers." He muttered out loud still looking at the burn marks. He had once seen a person with fire powers but, never had this intense. The flames he had shot out were much stronger than the ones he had studied. He splashed some water from a nearby puddle on the remaining spots of flames; finally allowing him to run his fingers along the area. He was rather taken back by the fact that there were actual indentations in the sidewalk. "The fire this boy cast must be well over three hundred degrees, maybe more."

Nikki scanned the area of the skate park for sometime before heading back to the car in defeat. She shook her head. "Why in the world would they still be there?" she asked her self stupidly. As she began to drive the car back to Isaac's old lot, Mohinder began to flip back through the file they had received with the information upon Mr. Long and Ms. Hunts. Just in case somewhere it had been noted about Mr. Long's fire powers. To no avail; his folder was about as clean as the average Joe.

Mohinder's eyebrows narrowed slightly as he read a name out loud. "Professor Hans Rotwood? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Suresh whipped out his laptop and began to search for the tiny detail he had overlooked. "Aha! Now I know why he's so familiar!" Mohinder gasped making Nikki jump slightly. He gave her a "I'm sorry" look before continuing on.

"Before I read this know that it may sound quite impossible but, it does best explain the way this afternoon events went. At this point it's the only explanation I can think of." Mohinder began to explain to Nikki Sanders how the professor fit into all of this.

* * *

"D-Do you t-t-think we were followed?"

Jake asked as Rose lay her head down on him. They were resting on a roof top about six blocks from where they once were. They both were extremely out of breath; which made perfect sense after all the running then the flying away. Jake felt as if he was going to pass out. Never in his life had he run with Rose like that. "W-why do y-you think the-ey are after us? Do you think they, they know about my Dragon-ocity?"

Jake became rather worried; he remembered that just last week Rotwood had threatened to finally inform the government. He had just suspected that it was just a typical empty threat from him but this time he feared it might be for real. He began to wonder about his family. How would they hide, much less where?

"I don't know." Rose finally answered to him. Jake eyed her suspiciously. She seemed more nervous than he did about the whole thing. He began to think that this wasn't about him at all. It was about her.

"Rose, is there something you're not telling me exactly?" she immediately turned away from him. Her long blond hair flowing gently in the wind; revealing her bare neck to him. Jake was just about to put a hand on her back as he spotted something behind right ear. He gentally pushed the remaining hair away from the area to get a closer look at the strange marking.

"What are you _**doing**_?" Rose immediately tried to pull away but Jake had a rather strong grip on her. He continued to study the strange symbol. It seemed to be a small "S" with two lines running through it.

"So what does this mark mean exactly?" Jake asked as he bushed his pinkie across it; making Rose shiver a little. She finally turned to face him and as she did Jake saw something he had never seen before in her; fear. Not simple worry or uncertainness but, real and true fear. This told Jake something was certainly wrong and that the two people were after her not him. He simply sat there and held onto her tightly as the sun began to fade from the city sky; to be replaced by stars and the moon.

* * *

Mohinder stuck his key into the slot of his apartment door; which swung open to reveal a certain Matt Parkman fixing a late night snack. He rolled his eyes as Parkman turned to face him.

"Got milk?"

Mohinder sarcastically asked, noting the small handful of cookies. He made his way into the study room, which was only about a door away from Molly. He set his bag on the table. "How is Molly tonight?"

"Better, she hasn't woken up yet." Matt replied taking a bite of one cookie. "How was your work today?"

Mohinder rubbed his eyes slightly before answering. "Well, we may have the key to figuring out what the rest of those paintings mean and when it's going to take place." Matt's eyes lit up with joy. "Really?" he mumbled through his mouth as it was full with bits of the cookie.

"Yes, the only problem to get to her we must be rather careful of her dragon boyfriend." Matt nearly choked as he swallowed. "D-dragon? Are you kidding me around Suresh?"

Mohinder pulled forth his laptop and showed Parkman the information of a man named "Hans Rotwood." Matt's eyes scanned the pages of the article of this so-called professor. "Are you kidding me? The guy got locked up in jail for a week for imprisoning his student in the back of the trunk, he's lucky he didn't get more of a sentence." Matt commented.

"Yes, but it all leads back to this "Jake Long" guy. It's the only way to explain the massive fire ring that surrounded me and Nikki today."

"Wait a second, your working with Nikki?! Nikki Sanders? She's completely mental! She nearly killed me remember?" Matt's voice raised a little as he remembered the woman. She had split personalities and had tried to kill him because of his job to protect a certain man. He feared her terribly.

"Calm down Parkman, she's now working for the company alongside me. She's learned to control her rage and fighting." Matt shook his head at him. "Oh yes, simply great, she's now working for the evil incorporated too!"

"Matt, why are you shouting?" they both turned to see that Molly had wandered out of bed. Probably to see what all the shouting was about. "Who's this Jake Long person you guys keep talking about? Is he someone you need to find? I'd be glad to help you as long as I don't have to you for the nightmare man again." Mohinder smiled at her and pulled out a map of New York City.

"Okay," he handed her the picture of Jake and Rose together. "that boy right there is the one." Molly stared at the picture for a moment then shut her eyes and grabbed the thumbtack.

"Upper east side." She moved the pin down all the streets. "Sharnegal Street." Then focused really hard. "Number is 182." She opened her eyes and smiled at them both. "That was easy."

"Yes, but if you get no rest then you will think finding the local dairy queen to be hard." Mohinder joked. "So go back to bed and thanks." Molly hugged them both before vanishing behind the doors to her room.

"So what's your plan now?" Matt asked curiously. Mohinder stroked his chin. "I need to get to this Jake Long before the company does and send him and Ms. Hunts to Bennett. They'll be safer over in California than here, at least for now." Mohinder replied grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

* * *

Jake sat lazily on the couch with his legs crossed. He just could not sleep after the event today. He wondered wether he should go and check on Rose and her family but instead texted her on his cell phone.

_"Hey there."_ He wrote their famous greeting. He flipped the channel a few more times before getting a respond.

_"Hey there yourself Dragon-boy. So I guess you couldn't sleep either huh?"_

"_Nah, the Amdrag wuz worried about his girl."_ He texted back. Just as he sent it to her he could hear someone was at the door. They were beginning to open the screen door and were just about to knock when Jake whipped it open. "What do you want from me?" he asked menacingly as he noticed that it was the man from their earlier adventure.

"I mean you no harm, or your girlfriend." Mohinder added watching Jake become a little less irritated. "I'm so sorry to come barging in on you at this time, it's just I came to warn you and move you to a safer location." Just then Jake's cell buzzed on the couch. "Who's calling you?"

"It's Rose, she and I were just texting." Jake answered still not taking his eyes off Mohinder. "What do mean "safer location?"

"Well, you will both be transferred and sent to live with a fellow family I have been working with in Costa Verde." Mohinder answered.

"California?! What about my school, friends and my parents?" Jake asked still in shock of the whole thing. "Don't worry about it I personally will file all the things and inform your parents. I suggest you go and pack, we need to leave and go get Rose as well."

Jake ran upstairs and began grabbing the things he would need and pileing them all inside the suitcase. He was just about to sneak down the hall as someone stepped in his way. "Where are you going Jake?" It was his little sis Haley.

"Listen Hales, you need to tell mom and dad that I left on a student exchange program." Mohinder came into view. "He will come back and tell you where I really am. I love you Hales." Jake hugged his sister tightly.

"I love you too Jake. Please be careful and come home soon." She replied. Mohinder immediately thought of Molly looking at Jake's sister as they left out the door. As they got into the car Jake dialed up Rose.

* * *

"Hello? Jake?"

"Listen Rose, we have to leave tonight. Turns out the man we met today is trying to get us away from this so called company. We are leaving for California so pack light clothes." Rose grabbed a bag and began to do the same as Jake. Soon she spotted the black car outside her window. She opened her window and slid down the drain pipe with much ease. Once inside Mohinder gave them their plane tickets and the files on him and her.

"So these people know about us?" Rose asked shocked as she read her own file from start to finish. "There's that symbol. Mohinder, do you know what that symbol means?" Jake asked pointing to the page.

"It's the symbol of Kensei. It means "Godsend" apparently. All the people with these powers have it. It can be anywhere on the body." Mohinder answered as they pulled into the terminal. "I have it right here." Rose pulled her hair back to show the symbol. Mohinder sighed deeply. "At least yours is quite easy to cover up, except for that dragon birth mark on your right hand. That's kind of hard not to notice." He replied as they passed through the checking point.

"Well, thanks and sorry for trying to toast you like a marshmallow." Jake blushed. Mohinder smiled. "It's okay, I know what you are as well. I wish you both luck. Now, when you arrive in California you will be greeted by a Haitian; he will take you to your new temporary home."

And with that Mohinder watched as Jake and Rose vanished from sight onto the plane.

_OMG, this chap took sooooooo loooong.. I think my fingers are gonna fall off.. XDD R and R! Please…_


	3. Hello Mr Bennett

_Well, three reviews… Hmm, maybe it's just one of those I have to wait and see huh? XD… Here's the next installment of the Heroes crossover…_

"_Jake."_

Rose pushed on him as he slept. They were almost in L.A and were going to land any minute. She grinned as she thought of a way to wake him up. "Hey Jake, they're serving waffles."

"I want three please." He replied sitting straight up and looking around for the food. He glared at her after he figured out that all it had been was a ploy to wake him. "That's so not cool."

"Hey dragon-boy, were landing in about five and I had to wake you up somehow. By the way did you know you talk in your sleep?" Jake blushed he could remember what he had been dreaming about. "Hehe, so what did you hear?" he asked.

"Something about cake." He let out a sigh of relief. "And something about an "I do." She giggled as he turned about the color of his scales on his dragon form. Rose obviously knew about what he had been dreaming. "Besides, don't forget I have a dream charm and I know how to use it." She threatened pulling up her arm to show a small bracelet dangling from her wrist.

Jake was glad the whole conversation was ended as soon as the captain told everyone to secure their safety belts. Within seconds they had landed and taxied to a gate. After collecting their luggage and a quick pit stop, they headed out to the central area. They scanned the people holding up signs for pickups.

* * *

"He said "Haitian" right?" Jake asked pointing to a very tall and fit African looking man. Rose nodded in agreement as they headed towards the man. He seemed to be about six feet tall and towered over the both. He was dressed rather casually and was wearing sunglasses.

"Are you Jake Long and Rose Hunts?" they nodded quickly. "Come with me." He spoke in the deep tone again. They all exited out to the drop off area were hundreds of taxi's were lined up. The man signaled them to one taxi that had it's "on duty" sign turned off. He took their suitcases and put them within the trunk as Jake and Rose got into the vehicle. Once he closed the door and locked it he spoke again. "While being here you will be given fake last names. You must remember these and use them instead." Jake and she were handed each a slip of paper.

"I'm now Jake Chan?" Jake frowned at his new last name. "Well, I guess you could be Jakey Chan." Rose joked now turning to her piece of paper. "I'm Rose Quartz? Isn't that a type of stone?"

Jake chuckled they pulled onto the highway. After a few hours they reached a small suburbia area. They soon pulled up to a single house's driveway. "I shall carry your things." The Haitian announced as they stepped out of the car. Rose did a quick look over of the house. It was rather friendly looking and normal. They all soon stepped up to the doorstep and rang the bell.

* * *

"Good afternoon." A man opened the door to greet them. He looked a bit like Jake's father; Jonathan Long. Except for the fact that he wore horn-rimmed glasses and seemed a little older. "Thanks for delivering them. I'll take it from here." The man collected Rose and Jake's things and shut the door as the Haitian walked off. "So, you both must be exhausted flying all the way from New York City. Your rooms are in the basement."

As he led them down to the basement they glanced around the area. It was a very nicely decorated area with two doors on the west side wall. They figured those would be their rooms for the time being. After setting their things down the man introduced him self as "Noah Bennett." He had once worked for the company in any hope of shutting it down so he would not have to live in fear of it finding them.

"I just want Claire to be able to live like a** normal** girl." He said as they sat down at the kitchen table to talk. "Oh yes, I have a daughter with powers like you. Well, not exactly like you; she can instantly heal from any cut or wound she gets." Jake and Rose's eyes went wide in shock. Apparently there were more powers than just what Rose had been given. "So what are your guys' powers?"

"Well, I really don't know quite how to put a name on what I have. It's like I could look at a lottery ticket and within minutes know all the numbers that were the winning ones." Rose replied. Jake smirked at her.

"Oh, really? So perchance you could take a little looksie at the math test and come up with the-."

"No way! That would be a misuse of my powers and besides I am no cheater." Mr. Bennett laughed a bit at the way Jake and Rose argued. They reminded him of some old married couple. "So what about you Mr. Long?"

"Um, it's better that I show you instead of explaining." Jake got up from his chair and stepped a bit into the living room before exclaiming the words "**Dragon up."** Noah stepped back a bit in shock. "Y-ou mean Suresh wasn't pulling my leg at all, you really are a fire breathing dragon?!" He didn't faint but began to take a quick look over of Jake's scales, wings, and talons. "How strange."

* * *

"What's strange?" a girls voice rang out as the door slammed shut. "Oh my God, what is that?!" The girl seemed to be about Rose and Jake's age. She was carrying a large stack of text books and dropped them all on the ground. "Jake, you might want to turn back before she faints or something." Claire's eyes darted to the blond-haired teenage girl. She looked kinda like her except she had a bit longer of hair and it was more wavy than hers.

"Sorry to scare you um, I'm guessing you're the Claire he talked about earlier?" Jake asked offering her a hand in picking up her books. Claire glanced over to her father who gave a approving nod. "Um, yeah I'm Claire. So you have powers too huh? I'll be the first to say they are a bit more impressive than mine." She commented.

"Nah, being able to heal would be so cool especially when I get all cut up on some missions." Jake replied. "Oh yeah, and this is Rose. She's my girl friend and also has powers like you. She can um, see answers and stuff. I think."

"Please to meet you both. It will be rather comforting to finally have someone else to talk to with out being so fake. By the way dad I switched the copy of the release with the one you signed." Claire added. Rose smiled at her. "Are you on a cheerleading squad by any chance?" Claire nodded. "I am too, well I _was_."

"Well, why don't I see if you could get a chance to try out? It would be great having you on the squad and well you know." Claire answered very happily. Just then the door swung open yet again and in came a boy. He took one look at the people and said.

"Are they more of "_them_?" after getting a nod from his dad he sighed and headed upstairs to his room muttering. " Dad might as well start his own side show."

**Okay, I am too tired to try and make any more… Sorry.. R and R for more..**


	4. Ain't no halla back girl

_Wow, I guess some people are enjoying this story.. Thanks to Antiyonder, Amdrag, Jane, and last but not least Horsecrazygal. You all inspire me to write more.. XDD_

_Jake: Hehe, in that last chapter you totally proved that you points to Rose dig me baby._

_Rose: sarcastically OMG, you found out my secret.._

_Me: Guys!! I gotta get this next chapter up!! Come on! XD_

_"I can see you..."_

Rose sat bolt upright gripping her blankets and breathing as if she had just sprinted a mile. Her usually fluffy golden hair was clinging to her forehead with sweat. She found a very startled looking Jake standing beside her. His raised eyebrows said it all.

"Bad dream?" He asked sitting down next to her. Rose let go of the blankets and faced him. She thought about telling him the dream; "Yeah, it was horrid. I saw.." she decided against it. Why did Jake need to be described what night terrors had ran through her mind. "Never mind; so what time is it?"

"I think it's about seven, seven thirtyish." He reached to her face and swept away a stray hair. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Rose blushed at him. She could feel the heat burning on her face.

"Thanks, but do remember I have faced much worse than bad dreams Dragon-boy." She watched as his eyes lit up at the sound of his nickname. "I think I'll take a shower, get dressed, and then head up stairs." She announced. Jake departed the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. The dream had seemed as if it was truly happening; which is what scared her the most. She shook her head quickly; then grabbed a towel that Mrs. Bennett had left in her room and went into the downstairs shower.

As she stepped into the nice little bathroom, she turned on the hot water and got undressed. She glanced at her self in the mirror; resting on her neck was a gift that Jake had given her for their half-aversary. It was a simple little white gold dragon symbol in the Chinese lettering. She held onto it for a second; remembering that this was a symbol of Jake's love for her. He would never leave her.

Finally she stepped into the steamy vapors and disappeared into the mist surrounding the water. She stood there letting the memories of this dream wash away. Like the water dripping down the drain.

* * *

She proceeded up the stairs to the first landing after getting dressed and fixing her hair. She glanced over at the kitchen table. Claire and her brother were glairing at each other at who was going to get the last muffin. Jake and Mr. Bennett were deep in a conversation. Finally Mrs. Bennett noted Rose's presence.

"Come on sweetheart, come have some breakfast."

"Yeah, she made waffles." Jake said turning to grin at Rose. She rolled her eyes playfully at him as she took a seat next to Claire and Lyle. After eating a little and helping to clear the table; they grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door with Claire and her dad. Lyle on the other hand chose to walk instead of ride in the "freak" mobile as he called it.

As Mr. Bennett pulled up to Costa Verde high both teens glanced out the window at their new school. It was much larger than their old one. And it seemed as if every kid at the school owned a car. There were many kids with more "bling" hanging off of them than the time Jake had worked for those shifty leprechauns. "Welcome to the shark tank." Claire announced in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, Claire I expect you home the minute practice is over." Mr. Bennett said as they all walked towards the office. Claire hugged her dad before running off into the sea of teens that loomed before them. After Jake and Rose were all situated; Mr. Bennett left them to their first day of school.

* * *

The good thing was that Jake and Rose had all the same classes so they were with each other through-out the whole day. Finally the day had come to a near end and all that was left was science class; which Claire had as well. Unfortunately the only two seats that were open was one in the back behind Claire's table and one up front by some snobby looking girl named Debbie.

"Hi I'm Debbie and you must be from out of town because no one wears a pink mini with white. Black is the new rage." The cheerleader commented giving Rose's outfit a once over. Rose wanted to glare at her but the last thing she needed was an ememy like Victoria back in New York. So she did the only thing she could do; fake a smile.

"So, parental release form huh? You think_ your_ cheerleading material?" Debbie asked arrogantly. The way this girl behaved she was about ten times worse than Stacey, that was before Spud and she began going out. Ever since then and moving onto high school; Stacey had been rather nice.

"Yeah, I am. I used to be a cheer squad back in New York." Rose replied trying so hard to keep herself from tossing this girl straight onto the Bunsen burner that lay in front of her. "Why, are you threatened that I'll be better than you?" she added.

"Pul-ese, unless you were like trained since birth, there is NO way you could beat me." She answered flipping her hair aside. Finally the longest hour ever, well it felt like it to Jake and Rose, came to a end. Claire, Rose, and Jake all met up together outside the class room door.

"I'm sorry you had to sit by Debbie, she's a major pain in the rear." Claire apologized remembering when she had to first deal with the girl. "Oh, she's got a big surprise coming up soon." Rose replied as they all began to walk into the gym.

* * *

In the gym the floor had blue foam mats covering the ground as cheerleaders were performing all sorts of tricks left and right. Claire told Rose and Jake to wait over in the stands for her since she still needed to change into her uniform. As she left the room; little did she know there was going to be a showdown.

"Well, well if it isn't the girl who said I was threatened by her. Who's this loser, your pathetic excuse of a Boy friend?" Debbie asked pointing over to Jake. "His hair is like how tall? About two feet or something?" she teased yet again. Finally Rose couldn't take it anymore. She jumped down from the stands and landed perfectly from her flip she had done on the way.

"Instead of listening to your lame excuse of insults, why don't we have a little cheer off? If I lose I won't even bother trying out for the squad but, if I win you leave the squad for good. Deal?" Rose put out her hand. Debbie grabbed it and shook it firmly.

* * *

"Alright, here's the last move to be done, who ever gets this one wins. The triple back flip into a herkie followed up by a front flip then the splits." Rose glanced over at the captain she was easily tiring out already. She so had this.

"I'll go first and show the rookie how it's done." Debbie did the three back flips but after trying to do a herkie she fell down exhausted. Rose grinned and began to perform. All the other girls began applauding; which made Debbie so mad she went to throw a ball on the mat. Rose slipped on it and fell.

"That was **so **uncalled for Debbie!"

"Yeah, she so beat you fair and square!" all the girls began to bad mouth her as she glaired at them. Meanwhile Rose got back up on her feet and landed right in front of her. She grabbed her by the scruff of her cheer uniform and raised her off the ground.

"Listen, I played a fair game, and cheaters never prosper so I'm going to teach you a little lesson." All the girls gasped thinking Rose was going to beat her up but all she did was look intensely into her eyes. "Learn that all your actions have consequences and you may next time not live to tell the tale if you pull this on some other girl. So you'd better rethink the way you are before it's too late for you." As she let go Debbie immediately ran and nearly tripped as she got out of the gym.

As the other girls began applauding Rose's brave efforts; she glanced down at her own two hands. What was wrong with her? She had never done anything like that since the Huntsclan. Rose began to wonder; "Am I turning back into Huntsgirl?"

**_Ooo, Rose showed that Biotch who's boss.. R and R!_**


End file.
